Love Sick
by Determined Artist
Summary: AU 'ish story where Yuma has a crush on Kotori, yet she doesn't know that. Yuma tries to confess his feeling, but they fail each time. Meanwhile Astral is right by his side, being bit of a wing-man. Can this try be the charm or be a curse.


**Author's note:** Don't ask where this idea came from. It just came to me. I hope this okay, I don't usually do romances and I only do shipping's if it was either a gag, just sibling/parent stuff,or in cannon. So I 'am basically taking a chance here. Nothing venture, nothing gained, I suppose.

Oh, if you this fic should be rated T then please let me know? I don't want my account being terminated.

I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The shone on Heartland City. Yuma was in room, up and getting ready for the day. Just then, Astral came out of the key. "Morning Yuma." He greeted his duel partner in his typical calm tone.

"Oh? Hey Astral," Yuma said as he finished putting on his red vest. "What's up?"

"You're going to confess your feelings to Kotori again?"

"Sure am. Watch me, I tell her this time."

"You're certain things would go better this time?" At that moment, Yuma gave his sprit friend a puzzled face. "Your last few attempts wasn't successful." It was true those last few times could have gone better. Each time, something prevented him, whether it be: his friends coming in out of nowhere and talking to them, and some random animal brothering him in some way.

"This time will be different, Astral. This time I'll tell Kotori how I really feel." Though the spirit did have doubts about his companion's plan like had with all the others, he didn't say anything and go along with it. If being in the human world thought him anything it would that Yuma can be quiet stubborn. "Ready. Let's okay!"

"Yes."

* * *

One their way, Yuma stopped to get some corn dogs that a vendor was selling. He was still a little hungry though eaten breakfast.

As they gotten closer Yuma started to like something was hurting stomach. Curious, Astral asked. "Are you alright Yuma?"

"Yeah... just peachy." Yuma replied. Astral said nothing and let his friend be.

When they gotten to their destination Yuma faked a smile and tried his hardest to out a façade of normalcy, however Astral could see right through his mask. He hoped his friend would be alright. "Yuma, you're late." Kotori stated.

"Yeah; sorry about that. I guess I lost track of time."

"Honestly, you can be such a scatter brain." Yuma only chuckled a bit.

Soon the group went walking, but as the more they did, Astral saw Yuma looking increasingly miserable with each step. He floated in between the two. The human male looked pale and sweat from his face. The alien knew that human sweated to keep them cool; like if they exercise too much, but didn't appeared to run more than his usual antics. In fact he seemed too slowed down just recently.

Just then, he saw Yuma puffing his cheeks a few times. This gave him more grave concerns. "This is perfect day, right Yuma?" The green hair asked as age stretched out.

All of the sudden, brock popped in from Yuma's other side and slammed his hand on Yuma's back. "Hey'a Yuma... What?" brock said. Just as the lager teen did that, Yuma cheeks puffed more before he kneeled down and some brown liquid poured of his mouth. "Ah, Yuma."

"YUMA!" The two teen rushed to their friend's side as Yuma released more brown water. Astral felt worriedness starting to build up. "Man, sorry Yuma. Didn't know you weren't feeling well."

Just then, Kotori felt Yuma's head. "You're burning up. Yuma, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I.." Yuma painted out. "I didn't you to worry."

"Yuma." The girl sighed. "Let's get him to some shade. We can call his sister to come and get him. Can you get up, Yuma?"

"No, too tired." It was at this moment that Yuma's friend helped up and walked him underneath a nearby tree, where they laid him down.

"I 'am going get something cool to bring down that fever." Kotori said as she dashed off.

Once out of ear-shot Astral stated "That could have gone better."

Bronk asked "So you tried to confess again?"

"Oh, shut up?" Asked in a tad bit of an angered tone.

Later that day, they learn that Yuma gotten a bit of food poisoning and that Astral learn a little bit more about the human body.


End file.
